When the Past Comes back to Haunt You
by Dancingqueen4Life
Summary: When Fiona left Ireland behind, she thought she left the IRA as well. What happens when, years later, the group decides to go after the most important things in her world? Will she and Mike be able to protect the people she cares the most about?


**This is my first fic for the show. I've been watching it since the beginning, but this is the first real story that planted itself in my brain. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

"I've got to say, Mikey, it's nice to know that you finally manned up and bought drinks."  
"Sam, I buy your beers after every job."  
"Well, yeah, but-"  
"Just drop it, Sam. You're going to lose."

Sam shut his mouth, but he still sent a look at Fiona.

They were partaking in their usual after job ritual, drinks at Carlitos. It had been a fairly easy job, and Fiona was upset with the lack of explosions.

Jesse and Sam began talking about the upcoming basketball game, and Michael and Fiona tuned them out, preferring to sit next to each other, not talking, just holding hands.

It had been a stressful year. After the incident with Gray, and then Michael killing Card, Fiona had been worried that he'd throw himself into working with some other scumbag. So she'd been surprised when he'd come home a few days after killing Card and told her that he'd put in for retirement.

Fiona was pulled out of her thoughts when Sam announced that he was heading back to Elsa's house, and that they were all welcome to join them in watching the game.

Jesse agreed right away, and Michael and Fiona not long after. It's not like they had any conspiracy theories to look into.

When they arrived, they all piled onto couches spread out in the living room and got themselves situated just as the game started.

After the first quarter, the Lakers were losing to the Magic, but it wasn't anything they couldn't come back from. Just as the game was about to come back on, a news alert interrupted.

"What the hell?!" Sam exclaimed.  
"Sam, shut up!" Fiona shouted.  
"They interrupted my game!"  
"Michael, do you recognize that?"  
Michael took a closer look at the TV, and paled slightly. "That's not…"  
"Yeah, it is."  
"Do you think…?"  
"I really hope not."  
"What's going on, you two?" Sam asked, his interest piqued by the strange conversation  
"That's the City Hall in Belfast."  
"So?"  
Fiona sighed. "And they," here she pointed to the people in front of City Hall, "are members of the IRA."  
"I thought they were supposed to be in Dublin."  
Fiona laughed at Sam's comment. "It doesn't matter where they're _supposed_ to be. They're in Belfast!"  
"I see that, Fi. Why's it such a big deal?"  
"It's not, forget it."  
"Fi," Mike whispered.  
"It's fine."  
"Is it really?"  
"Nach bhfuil siad ar a dtugtar. Tá siad ceart go leor." _'They haven't called. They're ok.'_

Mike nodded, but still wrapped his arm around Fiona's shoulders, drawing her body

closer to his own.

Fiona reached over and grabbed the remote to turn the volume of the news up.

_"…reports that the IRA has come back to Belfast. Sources aren't sure yet if they're just protesting, or if this could turn violent. One thing many are clearly thinking- Ireland might not be able to survive another period like the Troubles…"_

Fiona shuddered as the reporter sent it back to the studio, causing the game to pop back on the screen, showing the Lakers winning.

Before she had a chance to watch much of the game, her cell phone started ringing. Immediately, her eyes shot to Mike's, and she saw that he was thinking the same thing as her, while hoping it wasn't going to happen.

Cautiously, Fiona flipped the phone open, and pressed it to her ear. "Hello?"  
"Mamaí?" _'Mommy?'_

Her eyes met Mike's again, and he knew. He nodded, and she stood up and left the room quickly, not paying attention to the looks Sam, Jesse, and Elsa gave her.

She made her way to the guest bedroom, and sat on the bed before speaking.

"Meallá, why are you calling?"  
"Didn't you see the news? They're everywhere, Mamaí!"  
"Who?"  
"The IRA!"  
"I saw that, Mi. But they're at the City Hall in Belfast. You guys are fine."  
"That's what I'm saying, Mamaí! They're here too!"  
"What?!"  
"They're right outside."  
"Where are you?"  
"In my room."  
"Is Sean awake?"  
"I don't think so."  
"Ok. Go wake him up. And take Cian with you."  
"Ok."  
"But, Mi, don't scare your brother, please."  
"I won't."

Fiona listened as the girl padded down the hallway to her brother's room.

_Cian, wake up. We're going to Uncle Sean's room._

Fiona smiled as she heard Cian's muffled moan, and a whined 'I don't want to.'

"Meallá?"  
"Yes, Mamaí?"  
"Are you going to his room?"  
"Yep."

Just then, Fiona heard another door open, and her brother's voice.

_"What are you munchkins doing?"  
"Mamaí told us to come in here."_

"_She did?"  
"Yeah. She's on the phone."  
_"Put him on, please."  
There was a shuffling noise as the phone was passed, and some giggles. No doubt one or both kids were being tickled as they climbed in next to Sean.

"Fi?"  
"Mi says the IRA's outside the house."  
"What?"  
"They're in Belfast at City Hall."  
"We're not in Belfast, Fi."  
"I know. But you know they weren't too happy with me when I left."  
"Think this is personal?"  
"Probably. Do you hear them?"  
"Yes, now that I'm listening."  
"Can you get them out?"  
"I think so."  
"Do it. You remember the plan?"  
"Yep. I'll get them out, don't you worry. It may take a day or to for a ride, though."  
Fiona nodded, even though he couldn't see her. She turned slightly when she heard the bedroom door open, and smiled at Michael as he made his way to the bed to sit with her.

"Thank you, Sean. Please, just keep them safe."  
"You know I will, Fiona. Oh, Mi wants to say goodbye, and I think Cian does too."  
"Ok."  
There was another shuffling, and Meallá's soft voice was back on the line.

"Bye, Mamaí. We'll talk soon, ok?"  
Fiona laughed, "ok, Meallá."  
"Here's Cian."  
More shuffling, and Cian's sleepy voice was heard.

"Mamaí?"  
"Hey, Bud. Did Mi wake you up?"  
"Uh huh."  
"Sorry. You'll be able to sleep soon. But now you need to listen to Sean, ok?"  
"Ok."  
"I have someone who wants to talk to you."  
"'Mmkay."

Fiona smiled as she passed the phone to Michael.

"Hello?"  
"Daidí?"  
"Hey, Cian."  
"Hi."

_"Is that Daidí? I want to talk to him!"  
"Wait your turn, Meallá._"

"Are we leaving, Daidí?"  
"I think so, Bud. But you'll be ok, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"That's what I like to hear. Can I talk to your sister?"  
"Sure."  
A few moments later, Meallá was back on the phone. "Daidí!"  
"Hey, Bug."  
"I miss you."  
"I know, Bug. But we'll chat as soon as you guys are out, ok?"  
"Ok. Will we come back?"  
"I don't know. I really hope so."  
"Me too. I like it here. Much better than the other places."  
"You know why you had to move, Mi."  
"Yeah. I just have really good friends here."  
"I know. But we'll figure something out, ok?"  
"Really?"  
"We'll try to figure something out."  
"Thanks."  
"Don't worry about it. Now go pack, and remember to listen to Sean."  
"I will."  
"That's my girl."  
"I love you, Daidí."  
"I love you to, Meallá."  
With that, Mike hung up the phone and gave it back to Fiona. She tucked it into her pocket, and reached out to grab Mike's hand.

"They'll be ok, Fi."  
"I know."  
Mike pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head.

"We should probably get back out there."  
"Yeah. We'll have to tell them, won't we?"  
"Sam already knows, remember? So we'd just need to tell Jesse."  
"We should do that."  
"We'll do it tomorrow, ok?"  
"Yeah. Can we go home?"  
"I was thinking the same thing."  
They made their way out of the bedroom and back to where Jesse was dancing triumphantly at the Magic's win over the Lakers.

"There you are! What took so long?"  
"Nothing. Just our other job."  
Jesse looked confused, but realization hit Sam.

"Shit! That's why…"  
"Yeah."  
"That's why what?"  
"Don't worry about it, Jesse. We'll tell you later. We're actually going home now."  
"Ok. See you guys tomorrow." Sam nodded.

They made their way to the door, ignoring Jesse's attempts to find out what was going on.

They arrived home 20 minutes later. Once they got inside, they each went to one of the extra bedrooms, and made sure everything was where it belonged.

As they were getting into bed that night, Michael brought Fiona's mind back to the one family member not in Miami.

"Should we tell my mom? She hasn't seen them in a while."  
"We'll call her in the morning."  
Michael nodded and kissed her goodnight. Fiona turned over and snuggled back into his arms, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Two days later, Sam and Jesse were at Michael and Fiona's house when there was a knock on the door.

Jesse instantly drew his gun, while the rest of the group smiled.

"Michael, I think we forgot to tell Jesse about all of this."  
Mike's face was slightly shocked. "Oh, yeah. I guess we did."  
Fiona left the boys in the living room as she went to answer the door. Jesse could hear her talking to someone, or a few someones, judging by the number of voices.

Before long, the door closed, and he heard footsteps coming back down the hall. The footsteps were accompanied by young voices and laughter, something that seemed odd to Jesse. But everything was explained when Fiona reentered the room along with a man who looked older than herself, a girl of about 10, and a boy of about 6.

"Fi, what's going on?"  
"Jesse, this is my brother Sean, and these are Meallá and Cian."  
Jesse nodded, still slightly confused. But everything was explained when Meallá, a girl who was skinny and taller for her age with big blue eyes and waist length dirty blonde hair, ran toward Mike.

"Daidí!"  
"Hey, Bug."  
Cian, an almost exact boy version of Meallá but with shorter hair, smiled and ran at Mike as well.

"Daidí! I missed you."  
"Hey, Bud. I missed you too. Were you guys good?"  
"Yes!"  
Mike smiled and looked at Sean for confirmation.

"They were great, but you already knew that."

Mike smiled and stood up to shake Sean's hand. In the meantime, both kids went over to Sam and gave him a hug, telling them how much they missed their 'Uncle Sam.'

"I bet you think you're so clever, Mi."  
"I don't think, I _know_."  
"Oh, well then. What do you say, Cian? Think she needs to be tickled?"  
"Yes!"  
At his exclamation, both Cian and Sam began tickling Meallá, causing her to laugh wildly.

"I'm sorry, but can one of you please tell me what's going on here?"  
Fiona turned away from her brother, having forgotten that she'd left off in the middle of introductions.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Jesse!"  
"It's fine."  
"Well, I already told you Sean's my brother, but I think I left off after that, right?"  
Jesse nodded. "Right, well, Meallá and Cian are Michael and my children. They live with my brother in Ireland, because it's safer. Or, it was."  
Jesse was shocked. He knew that the kids looked like Fiona, but he'd never imagined that they'd be her kids.

The others didn't notice his shock, however. Meallá made her way back to her mother and wrapped her arms around Fiona's waist.

"Mamaí?"  
"Yeah, bug?"  
"Is Mhamó here?"  
"Not yet. She moved away after what happened with Uncle Nate. But we called her and told her you guys were coming, and she said she would try to get here today or tomorrow."  
"Good. I miss her."  
"I know, Mi. but you'll see her soon."  
"I'm sorry, back up please. Would I be correct in understanding that _everyone_ else knew you had kids?"  
"Um, yeah."  
"Why?"  
"Jesse. How do you think my mom and brother would have reacted if we hadn't told them, and then one day they showed up out of the blue?"  
"I get you telling your family. But _Sam_? He can't even keep a secret!"  
"Hey!"  
"Jesse, if I didn't know any better, I'd say your feelings are hurt!" Fiona exclaimed with glee.  
"Hardly."  
"It's ok to admit it."  
"They're not!"  
"Keep telling yourself that, big guy."

Jesse sighed. He knew he wouldn't win this argument, so he decided to stop trying. Instead he watched as Mike and Fiona sat with their kids watching cartoons. Now that he could see them with their own kids, he's surprised he didn't notice it before.

_Observation skills must be slipping, Jesse. Get it together._

* * *

**There's the first chapter, I hope you guys liked it. Leave a review if you'd like me to continue this story, or if you just want to say hi.**

**Side note, Meallá is pronounced MYEL a, and Cian is pronounced KEY in.**

**Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)**


End file.
